My Pride
by Little Jung
Summary: [RE-PUBLISH, karena FF ini tiba tiba dihapus sama FFn] / "Umma, Changmin cayang umma..," / 'APA! KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA JAEJOONG SEKARANG!,' / "J-jangan… menang-ngis, Min-nie… S-seme sejati tiddak bolehh ukhhh.. menang-ngis..," / Mulai dari sekarang.. Aku adalah kebanggan kalian..Dan kalian adalah Kebanggaanku.. / Changmin Focus with YunJae.


Tittle : My Pride

Cast : Jung (Kim) Jaejoong / Jung Yunho / Jung (Shim) Changmin  
Genre : Family/Hurt/Comfort  
Rated : T  
Summary : _"Umma, Changmin cayang umma..," / 'APA?! KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA JAEJOONG SEKARANG!,' / "J-jangan… menang-ngis, Min-nie… S-seme sejati tiddak bolehh ukhhh.. menang-ngis..," / Mulai dari sekarang.. Aku adalah kebanggan kalian..Dan kalian adalah Kebanggaanku.. / Changmin Focus with YunJae._

**Note : **_italic = flashback. _**Alur maju-mundur, cerita gak jelas, OOC, typo(s), etc.  
Jaejoong (29 tahun), Yunho (30 tahun), Changmin (18 tahun).**

**Disclaimer : cast diatas adalah milik Allah / Tuhan YME, Orang tua mereka, dan keluarga mereka. Saya hanya meminjam(?) saja. Cerita ini ASLI dari buah karya saya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Malam hari yang cukup dingin di kota Seoul, hal ini disebabkan oleh hujan yang sedang turun sangat deras di kota tersebut. DI dalam sebuah rumah yang sederhana, terlihat seorang _namja _yang sedang memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Jung Changmin, remaja laki laki yang memiliki paras tampan, otak cerdas, dan kehidupan yang sudah mencukupi. Changmin merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong, kedua orangnya sama sama pria namun Changmin sama sekali tidak malu karena sang Ibu –Jung Jaejoong- sangat menyayanginya. Changmin begitu manja kepada sang Ibu. Sorot mata Changmin berubah menjadi ceria saat ia mengingat masa lalunya yang begitu bahagia.

oOo

* * *

_Flashback._

_Seorang bocah laki laki sedang duduk di pangkuan sang Ibu. Bocah itu memejamkan matanya saat sang Ibu mulai membelai rambutnya dengan lembut._

"_Umma, Changmin cayang umma..," bocah itu memegang tangan sang Ibu yang sedang mengelus kepalanya. Sang Ibu menghentikan kegiatannya._

"_Hm, benarkah? Umma tidak percaya itu, sayang~" goda sang Ibu. Sang anak mengembungkan pipinya dengan kesal._

"_Ich! Minnie benelan cayang umma tau~" mata sang anak mulai berkaca kaca. Melihat sang anak akan menangis, akhirnya sang Ibu tersenyum._

"_Baiklah baiklah, umma percaya. Umma juga sayang Minnie~" sang Ibu mencubit kedua pipi gembul yang dimiliki oleh sang anak. Sang anak akhirnya tersenyum, ia mengecup kedua pipi sang Ibu. Baru saja sang anak ingin membuka suaranya, namun tiba tiba ada sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk Ibunya –beserta dirinya- dari belakang. Karena posisi sang anak menghadap sang Ibu, jadi ia dapat melihat siapa pemilik lengan itu, dan bocak kecil itu pun tersenyum saat tahu siapa yang sedang memeluk sang Ibu –dan juga dirinya-_

"_Appa~"_

"_Hallo, little prince. Hum, sedang asyik mengobrol huh? Sehingga mengacuhkan aku yang baru pulang kerja?," entah tersindir atau apa, sang Ibu –Jung Jaejoong- mengembungkan pipinya. Sang anak –Jung Changmin- mengerti jika sang Ayah sedang ingin bermanja manja dengan sang Ibu, ia segera turun dari pangkuan sang Ibu._

"_Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, tuan Jung. Kau saja yang merasa teracuhkan, suruh siapa pulang tidak member salam.," Jaejoong masih mengembungkan pipinya, sang suami yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan sang istri segera mengecup pipi itu dengan sekilas._

"_Hey, kau selalu mengelak, sayangku. Aku sudah mengucapkan salam selama dua kali, tapi kau dan Changmin tidak menyambutku. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menuju ke kamar Changmin, mengingat kau yang selalu betah di kamarnya.," sang suami –Jung Yunho- melepas pelukannya dan duduk di sebelah sang istri._

"_U-uhmm… benarkah? Aku minta maaf, aku tidak mendengarnya, hyung~" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, merasa bersalah mungkin. Yunho mengangkat dagu sang istri, ia mengecup bibir merah muda itu sekilas._

"_Iya, aku maafkan. Aku cukup paham jika kau tadi sedang bersama selingkuhanmu.," Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya._

"_Selingkuhan? Siapa hyung? A-aku tidak berselingkuh, sungguh!," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, selingkuhan siapa? Bukankah ia tadi hanya bersama Changmin, anaknya?_

"_Benarkah? Lalu siapa tadi yang duduk dipangkuanmu itu, hm? Oh aku cemburu~" Yunho membuang muka ke arah lain, ia bisa merasakan kalo ujung lengan bajunya sedang ditarik tarik oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca saat Yunho tak kunjung menatapnya, namun tiba tiba ia memikirkan ucapan Yunho tadi. Duduk dipangkuan… Hey…_

"_Tunggu, duduk diapngkuan? Jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Changmin. Oh ayolah, hyung~ Dia anak kita. Jadi wajar kan kalau aku memangkunya.," Jaejoong menatap Yunho, ia berhenti menarik narik ujung lengan baju yang dipakai Yunho. Yunho menatap Jaejoong, ia mengembungkan pipinya lalu menganggguk._

"_Iya, aku cemburu. Kau saja tidak pernah mau kalau aku memangkumu, tapi kenapa kau malah memangku Changmin. Dan lagi , kau juga pernah menuliskan di buku diary mu saat kau baru saja melahirkan Changmin, __**Jung Changmin, Welcome to our world. Ah~ kau tampan sekali, bahkan lebih tampan dari Appamu. Uh~ Aku mencintaimu, uri Minnie!, **__begitu isinya.," Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan sang suami. Sungguh, ia merasa dunia terbalik 360 derajat._

"_Ckckck, apa aku tidak salah dengar hum? Jung Yunho, sang pangeran kampus yang dingin, jutek, cuek, tanpa ekspresi, menyebalkan, mesum, saat ini tengah memasang ekspresi yang err, yang… yah begitulah.. sungguh langka sekali, dan oh.. kau cemburu pada anakmu sendiri? Ckck, memalukan~" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, suaminya ini memang overprotect terhadapnya. Tapi, apa tidak keterlaluan jika suaminya cemburu pada anaknya sendiri? Anak laki laki yang bahkan masih berumur 5 tahun.. ckckck.._

"_Hey hey, kau menyebutku pangeran kampur? Oh terimakasih, itu memang kenyataannya. Hahahha, tapi aku sekarang ini bukan lagi pangeran kampus. Aku suamimu, sayangku. Dan aku bertingkah seperti ini hanya dihadapanmu. Aku mencin—"_

"_Ck, hanya dihadapanku? Kau bahkan dulu sangat dingin padaku. Kau selalu mengataiku __**gay menjijikkan, anak tak tau diri, anak miskin, gelandangan, dan.. –" **__ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena Yunho tiba tiba mencium bibirnya._

"_Itu hanya masa lalu, sayang. Maafkan aku, tapi lihatlah aku sekarang. Aku seperti menjilat ludahku sendiri, aku mengatai dirimu adalah gay namun nyatanya aku juga gay kan pada akhirnya. Ini semua takdir, sayang.. Awal pertemuan kita memanglah buruk, namun aku yakin kita akan berakhir dengan sebuah kebahagiaan.," Yunho menatap mata sang istri. Mata seperti anak kucing, memancarkan sebuah kepolosan. Sorot mata yang teduh, namun membawa kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Yunho. Yunho begitu mencintai sang istri, dan Yunho begitu mengagumi begitu indahnya mata istrinya ini._

"_- Aku harap begitu, hyung..," Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang milik Yunho. Yunho pun membalas pelukan Jaejoong, ia mengusap punggung dan rambut Jaejoong secara bergantian. Yunho juga mengecup pucuk kepala Jaejoong secara bergantian._

"_Umma, Appa.. Jangan acuhkan Minnie~"_

_Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, ia hampir lupa jika anaknya masih berada disini. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada sang anak. Yunho sedikit terkekeh saat melihat sang anak tengah merajuk, pipinya dikembungkan, mata yang disipitkan, dan tangan yang menyilang di depan dadanya._

"_Hey, kau pernah bilang pada Appa jika kau ingin menjadi seme. Tapi kenapa tingkahmu saat ini seperti uke, hum? Bahkan kau menirukan gaya Umma-mu saat sedang merajuk.," Yunho mencubit pipi sang anak dengan gemas. Kemudian ia membawa tubuh sang anak di antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. (Changmin berada diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong, bisa bayangin kan?)_

"_Ich! Minnie mau jadi ceme! Kalna Minnie tampan cepelti Appa!,"_

"_Hahaha, iya iya. Minnie seorang seme seperti appa.," Jaejoong memeluk tubuh sang anak, begitu juga Yunho. Kini Changmin tersenyum, ia memejamkan matanya saat kehangatan melingkupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berada di dalam pelukan kedua orang tuanya._

"_**Tuhan, Minnie mau bersama sama seperti ini terus. Minnie tidak mau pisah dengan Appa maupun Umma. Tuhan, Minnie sayang dengan Appa dan Umma." **__Changmin berdoa di dalam hatinya, ia berharap Tuhan mengabulkan keinginannya. (Kalau khusus masalah batin, Changmin disini engga cadel ya)_

_End of flashback._

oOo

* * *

Changmin tersenyum saat ia mengingat moment bersama sang Ibu. Besama dengan keluarganya yang _dulu.. _

"_Umma, bogoshieppo.." _gumam Changmin. Ia benar benar merindukan sang ibu, sangat sangat merindukan sang Ibu. Changmin merindukan sentuhan hangat sang Ibu. Changmin merindukan masakan ibunya yang enak. Changmin merindukan omelan sang ibu yang ditujukkan padanya saat ia pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup –hujan hujanan-, bahkan Changmin merindukan sang Ibu saat ibunya memarahinya habis habisan. Bahu Changmin naik turun, isakkan demi isakkan keluar dari bibirnya.

"hiks.. hiks.. kenapa _umma _pergi? Kenapa tega meninggalkan Minnie.. hiiks..,"

Saat itu Changmin baru pulang dari rumah temannya, sore hari sekitar pukul 4 sore. Changmin tidak tahu apa apa, tiba tiba ia diantar pamannya ke Rumah Sakit.

oOo

* * *

_Flashback_

_Changmin baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya, ia sudah tiba dirumahnya. Namun, pamannya tiba tiba menggendongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil._

"_Paman? Kenapa? Ich! Minnie mau tulun! Minnie mau beltemu Umma! Minnie lindu Umma!," Changmin kecil sedang menggedor kaca mobil milik Jung Chanhun –nama pamannya-_

"_Diamlah, Changmin! Umma mu sedang di Rumah Sakit sekarang! Jadi diamlah, dan menurut pada paman!,"_

_CHangmin pun diam, ia menurut pada pamannya. Kata umma-nya, ia tidak boleh membantah pada orang tua, ia harus jadi anak penurut. Changmin memang tidak tahu kejadian apapun, namun Changmin benar benar merasakan firasat buruk. Berkali kali Changmin mendengar pamannya bergumam __**"Jaejoong, bertahanlah. Aku mohon.,"**_

_._

_._

_._

_Yunho sedang berada di sebuah kamar rawat inap di sebuah Rumah Sakit di Seoul. Ia sedang menggenggam sebuah tangan seorang namja –Jung Jaejoong-. Selang infus yang berada di tangan kanan Jaejoong, perban yang melilit kepala Jaejoong, sungguh ia benar benar tidak ingin ini terjadi pada istrinya._

"_Jae, bangunlah.. Aku mohon, sayang.. Ayo, bangun..," Yunho terus mengulang perkataannya. Ia berharap Jaejoong cepat sadar, mata Yunho sudah memerah dan bengkak, sudah cukup banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan hari ini._

_Jaejoong –istri Yunho- mengalami kecalakaan yang sangat parah di bagian kepalanya dan beberapa tulang dibagian tubuhnya, kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Jaejoong tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Beruntung Jaejoong tidak hilang ingatan. Yunho saat itu sedang menikmati jam makan siangnya, namun tiba tiba ada seorang security yang memanggilnya._

'_**Permisi, Tuan Jung. Saya mengabarkan berita buruk.'**_

'_**Berita apa?'**_

'_**Istri anda… Istri anda sed—"**_

'_**Cepat katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada istriku!'**_

'_**Istri anda tertabrak sebuah mobil truck pengangkut yang sedang melaju kencang dan—"**_

'_**APA?! KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA JAEJOONG SEKARANG!,'**_

'_**di Seoul Medical International Hospital'**_

_CEKLEK_

_Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada pintu._

"_Appa.. Umma.." disana, sedang berdiri sang buah hati. Yunho menatap Changmin dengan pandangan sendu, ia merentangkan tangannya dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi sang anak untuk memeluk sang ayah._

"_Appa, Kenap—" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat ke arah ranjang pasien._

"_Umma? Appa, ada apa dengan Umma? Apa Umma tidul? Kenapa kepala Umma dibungkuc? Ih itu mengganggu Umma nanti.," tangan Changmin hendak menggapai perban di kepala Jaejoong. Namun Yunho menahannya._

"_Jangan, Minnie.. Umma sedang sakit, jangan mengganggu Umma.. Oke?," Yunho mengelus pipi sang Anak. Changmin masih kecil bukan? Tentu saja Changmin kecil tidak tahu apa apa. Changmin kecil hanya berpikir bahwa sang Ibu sedang tidur._

"_Hum, baiklah.. Cepat cembuh, umma.. Minnie cinta umma..,"_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Pagi di hari Minggu sekitar pukul 8. Jaejoong sudah bangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat ke sekeliling, kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Jaejoong merapa bagian kepalanya, dan Jaejoong baru ingat kalau ia tertabrak waktu itu._

"_Aku… masih hidup?,"_

"_Tentu saja kau masih hidup, dasar bocah.," Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat ia mendengar suara asing yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya._

"_C-chanhun hyung..,"_

"_Ada apa? Kau mencari Yunho? Dia sedang mencari sarapan bersama Changmin.," Jaejoong hendak membuka suaranya, namun pintu kamar inapnya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok suami dan anaknya. Yunho sempat membatu ditempatnya, namun sedetik berikutnya ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sang istri._

"_Hah~ Baiklah, aku harus undur diri. Hoochan sedang menungguku dirumah, seampai jumpa.," Chanhun berdiri dari duduknya, ia kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar inap Jaejoong. Setelah Chanhun pergi, Yunho menduduki tempat yang diduduki Chanhun tadi, sedangkan Changmin duduk diatas ranjang Jaejoong._

"_Kau sudah sadar, sayang. Syukurlah..," Yunho dengan hati hati memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun membalas peluk sang suami._

"_Umma, Minnie juga mau di peluk~" Jaejoong pun tertawa, kemudian ia membawa anak laki lakinya itu kedalam pelukannya._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_1 bulan setelah kecelakaan Jaejoong, kini Yunho semakin overprotect terhadap Jaejoong. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak diperbolehkan untuk menjemput Changmin. Jaejoong sering merajuk akibat ke-overprotectif-an suaminya. Andai saja ia tidak memakai kursi roda saat ini, bisa dipastikan pasti ia akan menaiki pagar rumah._

"_hyung~ ayolah, ijinkan aku.. hanya satu hari saja~" Jaejoong terus merengek agar Yunho mengiyakan permintaannya. Namun Yunho masih tetap diam._

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengadukan pada Tuhan kalau hyung itu suami yang nakal.," Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Yunho akhirnya menyerah, ia terkikik geli mendengar perkataan istrinya. Jaejoong begitu polos, pikirnya._

"_Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Hanya satu hari, oke?," Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong dengan gemas. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya._

"_Ah benarkah? Uwa~ Terimakasih! Aku mencintaimu, hyung!," Jaejoong mengecup kedua pipi Yunho, kemudian ia mengecup bibir Yunho lama, ia sedikit melumat bibir Yunho._

"_Ah, aku akanselalu merindukan bibirmu hyung!," tanpa Jaejoong sadari, di belakang punggung Jaejoong, Yunho menghilangkan senyumnya, Yunho tidak mengerti apa maksut perkataan Jaejoong._

'_**apa maksut dari ucapanmu itu, sayang? Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuatku gelisah.,' **__ucap Yunho dalam hati._

_._

_._

_._

_Kini Jaejoong sudah berada di depan sekolah Changmin, Yunho berada disamping Jaejoong, begitu juga Changmin. Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong._

"_Hm, sekolah Changmin bagus ya, hyung. Aku akan selalu mengingat bangunan ini nanti.," Lagi, Yunho memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, hari ini Jaejoong begitu membuatnya gelisah._

"_Ah, iya! Minnie kalau besar mau jadi apa? Changmin harus janji pada umma untuk menjadi anak yang sukses, oke?," Jaejoong mengusap pipi Changmin._

"_Iya, umma. Changmin janji. Changmin ingin jadi doktel cupaya bica menyembuhkan olang banyak~" Changmin tersenyum lebar. Jaejoong tersenyum._

"_Umma bangga punya anak sepertimu, Minnie~ Jangan lupakan umma, ya!,"_

"_Memangnya umma mau pelgi kemana?,"_

_Seketika Jaejoong bungkam, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba tiba saja mulutnya berkata demikian. Hati kecilnya juga berkata seolah olah ia akan pergi jauh._

"_Ah tidak apa apa. Oh iya, hyung!," Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang melamun. "Hyung?,"_

"_Ah, iya! Ada apa, jae?," Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Yunho._

"_Aku mencintaimu.,"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya dengan Changmin yang setia berada disampingnya._

"_Umma, tadi bu gulu bilang kalau cuatu caat nanti kita akan kehilangan olangtua kita. Maka dali itu kita tidak boleh nakal pada umma dan Appa. Apa benal itu, Umma? Tapi Minnie tidak mau picah dengan Appa dan Umma~" Changmin bercerita tentang apa yang tadi gurunya bicarakan. Jaejoong tersenyum sangat manis._

"_Iya, sayang.. Suatu saat nanti Minnie pasti kehilangan orangtua.. Entah kehilangan Appa atau kehilangan Umma.. Maka dari itu Changmin harus.. HEY! Changmin berhenti! Jangan Lari, kita akan menyebrang jalan!," Jaejoong sedikit berteriak saat tiba tiba Changmin berlari menuju jalan raya._

"_Hahahahah! Changmin bica menyebelang jalan kok ma!," Changmin pun berteriak, ia berlari menyebrang jalan yang kebetulan semua kendaraan disana berhenti –Karena sedang Lampu Merah, dan Lampu Hijau untuk pejalan kaki-. Jaejoong menyusul Changmin._

"_Ish, anak itu benar benar bandel. Awas saja nanti.," Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal, ia terus menjalankan kursi rodanya untuk menyebrang jalan. Namun, sayangnya Jaejoong tidak melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sedang berwarna merah –bagi pejalan kaki-. Dan akhirnya, sampai ditengah jalan raya, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat ia merasa kalau.._

_TINN TIN! TINN!_

_CKITTT! BRAK!_

_Dan, kembali terulang lagi. Kejadian dimana Jaejoong dulu tertabrak mobil Truck pengangkut. Baju biru muda yang dipakai Jaejoong kini tengah berlumuran darah, merah pekat. Satu hal yang ia ingat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran. Semua orang yang mengerumuninya dan Changmin yang menangis keras memanggil namanya._

"_J-jangan… menang-ngis, Min-nie… S-seme sejati tiddak bolehh ukhhh.. menang-ngis..," dan selanjutnya, hanya gelap yang Jaejoong lihat._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Yunho sedang berlari di koridor rumah sakit, fikirannya kacau. Ia benar benar takut sekarang. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakannya sejak tadi. Firasat buruk tentang jaejoongnya. Yunho terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar Tuhan tidak mengambil Jaejoongnya, ia begitu mencinta Jaejoongnya._

"_Yunho!," panggil sang kakak –Jung ChanHun-_

"_Hahhh… Hahhh.. Dimana Jaejoong? Mana Jaejoong? Hiks.. Aku mohon katakana dimana Jaejoong.,"_

"_Hey, hey tenangkandirimu.. Relax, oke.. Jaejoong baik baik saja.. Ada satu orang yang harus kau tenangkan..," _

"_Jaejoong… dimana ja—"_

"_YUNHO! JANGAN BERTINGKAH BODOH! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT CHANGMIN YANG SEDANG MERINGKUK DIPELUKAN HOOCHAN, HAH!,"_

_Seketika Yunho diam, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan titik focus matanya berhenti pada satu obyek. Anaknya.  
Yunho mendekati sang anak, ia mengambil alih Changmin dari tangan Hoochan._

"_Hikc.. hikc.. ini calah Minnie, appa.. Minnie nakal.. Hikc… Umma.. dalah.. hikc.. Umma beldalah kalena Minnie.. hikc.. hikc..," Changmin terus menangis dipelukan Yunho. Yunho mengelus punggung Changmin dengan lembut._

"_Ssshhhh, sudah ya.. Minnie tidak boleh menangis.,"_

"_Uisa, bagaimana keadaan sepupu saya?," Tanya Hoochan. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hoochan._

"_Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin, apa ada yang bernama Jung Yunho dan Jung Changmin?," Dokter tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoochan._

"_K-kami, uisa.." Yunho menjawab dengan nada ragu._

"_Masuklah.," dan Yunho pun masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut._

_oOo_

"_Jae/Umma..," ucap Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannnya._

"_Kalian, kemarilah.,"_

_Yunho dan Changmin duduk di salah satu sisi ranjang Jaejoong. Yunho mengelus surai almond milik Jaejoong, warna rambut keemasan yang begitu Yunho kagumi, namun sekarang warna emas itu ternodai oleh warna merah pekat yang menyala –sebuah warna merah darah yang sudah kering-_

"_hyung? Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Tanya Jaejoong._

"_Tentu, aku sangat mencintaimu.," jawab Yunho._

"_Umma, Minnie janji –"_

"_Sssttt, Minnie cinta umma?,"_

"_Hikc.. hikc… Minnie cinta umma.,"_

"_Cium kedua pipi umma.," dan Changmin pun mencium kedua pipi Jaejoong._

"_Jae..," Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa ap—"_

"_Aku tidak apa apa, hyung..," Jaejoongmengelus pipi Yunho. "Aku mencintaimu, untuk sekarang, besok, dan selamanya.,"_

"_Mata ini, aku akan selalu merindukan mata ini," Jaejoong mengusap kedua mata Yunho. "Hidung ini, aku juga akan merindukannya.," Jaejoong beralih untuk mengusap hidung Yunho. "Pipi ini, aku juga akan merindukannya. Karena sebentar lagi aku tidak bisa lagi mencium pipi ini.," Jaejoong mengusap kedua pipi Yunho. Yunho memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba membuang pikiran negative nya._

"_Dan…," jaejoong mengusap bibir Yunho dengan lembut. "Aku akan sangat rindu pada bibirmu, bibir yang sebentar lagi tidak bisa aku rasakan. Aku—"_

"_Jae, cukup! Jangan berkata seolah olah kau akan pergi jauh! Kau akan sembuh! Percayalah! Kita akan berakhir bahagia, seperti yang aku katakana dulu! Kau, kau selalu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu disetiap detik, kau adalah nafasku, jae. Kau pergi, maka kau sama saja akan membunuhku!," Cukup sudah, Yunho tidak bisa lagi membendung emosi sekaligus air matanya._

_Jaejoong tersenyum, ia menggeleng, "Kau tidak mengerti, hyung.. Dibelakangmu itu, aku sudah melihat ada sosok malaikat yang cantik.," Jaejoong mulai memejamkan matanya._

"_Tidak, jae! KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI AKU!,"_

"_Umma, Minnie takut.. hikc.. jangan pelgi..,"_

"_Tidak, sayang.. Umma tidak pergi.. Umma akan selalu menjaga Minnie dari sana… dari Surga..,"_

"_Culga? Andwe! Mama, kata bu gulu itu tempat untuk olang yang cudah meninggal! Hikc… Minnie janji akan jadi anak pandai, Minnie janji tidak aakan nakal lagi, Minnie janji akan lebih pintal lagi, Minnie janji tidak akan menyusahkan umma, hikcc.. hikc.. Minnie cinta umma, jangan pelgi, umma.. andwe hikc.."_

"_Tidak, sayang.. Tepati janjimu, ne? jadilah orang yang berguna untuk semua orang.. jadilah seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dan gagah seperti appamu.,"_

"_Jae..,"_

"_hyung, aku lelah.. aku mau tidur ya.. titip Changmin.. jangan kau kerasi dia, ya… aku mengawasimu, hyung… Saranghae… Percayalah, walau aku tidak ada disampingmu lagi tapi aku akan selalu ada didalam hatimu.. Aku hidup di dalam hatimu.. Di dalam hati kalian..,"_

"_Tidak, jae! Katakana ini semua bohong! Jaejoong! JUNG JAEJOONG!,"_

"_Hikc.. umma ielonna.. bangun.. Minnie macih mau belcama umma.. Minnie ingin belcama umma, belmain lebih lama lagi belcama umma.. Minnie belum bica membuat mama bangga.. mama, ielonna.. hikc.. jangan.. jangan tinggalkan Minnie.,"_

_Namun, Jaejoong tetap diam. Bibirnya kelu untuk digerakkan. Nafasnya seperti terhenti, ia tersenyum . __**'kau sudah membuat umma bangga, minnie'**_

_Dan detik berikutnya…_

_TIITTT TIIITTT TIIITTT.._

"_TIDAK! JAEJOONG! JUNG JAEJOONG! JAE! BANGUN JAE! HIKS… HIKSS.. AKU MOHON BANGUN! AKU AKAN MEMBELIKANMU SERIBU BONEKA GAJAH, TAPI AKU MOHON BANGUN JAE! JAEJOONG~ AAARGHHHH!"_

"_Umma? Umma? Hikc.. Umma.. Ielonna.. Hikc.. Hikc… Umma!,"_

_End of flashback_

_._

_._

_._

oOo

.

.

.

"Hiks.. hiks… _umma, _hiks… Minnie sudah besar sekarang.. Lihat, piagam Changmin sudah banyak.. Changmin sudah menjadi dokter.. Changmin sudah menuruti janji Changmin kan?," Changmin mengusap sebuah foto keluarganya saat ia berumur 5 tahun dulu.

"Umma? Apa umma sudah bertemu dengan Appa disana? Hiks.. Hiks.. Changmin tinggal sendirian, kalian jahat! Hiks..,"

Jung Yunho, ayah Changmin. Meninggal 6 bulan yang lalu, saat Changmin sedang wisuda. 18 tahun? Wisuda? Changmin mengikuti program akselerasi kelas, karena otaknya yang jenius jadilah dia menjadi Dokter muda di Seoul.  
Yunho meninggal karena sakit parah, paru paru basah.

"Umma… Appa… Saranghae.. Changmin disini akan selalu mendoakan kalian.. Selamat malam.. Appa, Umma..," Changmin meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut di atas meja. Dan Changmin pun beranjak tidur.

**Umma.. Appa.. Saranghae..**

**Mungkin dulu aku menyusahkan kalian, tapi mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha untuk membalas budi kalian..**

**Tanpa umma, aku tidak akan bisa lahir di dunia ini.. Walau umma meninggalkanku lebih dulu, tapi aku akan selalu mencintai umma..**

**Appa, saranghae..**

**Tanpa appa mungkin aku juga bukan apa apa..**

**Umma, Appa.. Aku sangat berterimakasih..**

**Karena kalian aku jadi mengerti apa itu kebahagaan, apa itu kasih sayang, dan apa itu kehilangan..**

**Aku akan menjadi kebanggaan kalian..**

**Mulai dari sekarang.. Aku adalah kebanggan kalian..**

**Dan kalian adalah Kebanggaanku..**

**-Jung Changmin-**

.

.

.

* * *

FF ini aku re-publish lagi karena tiba tiba dihapus sama FFn -_-"

Oke, review lagi please? :'


End file.
